mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
Nakabili (Italiano)
Nakabili → Inglese. Il Nakabili è un gioco di mancala tradizionale giocato dalla popolazione Bantu Botatwe della Zambia, concentrata nel sud e nelle regioni centrali del paese, considerata come l’unione del popolo Tonga, Ila e Lenje, nota anche come (Tre Popoli). Altri autori includono in questo gruppo linguistico anche i Kaonde. Il Nakabili, come altri molti altri giochi di mancala del tipo Chisolo, è stato descritto per la prima volta da J.H. Chaplin nel 1956 in A Note on Mancala Games in Northern Rhodesia. Regole 'Tavoliere e disposizione iniziale' Il tavoliere del Nakabili comprende quattro file di buche con otto buche per fila. La disposizione iniziale prevede due semi per ogni buca, tranne la prima buca a sinistra della fila anteriore, che viene lasciata vuota, e la buca alla destra di questa che è riempita con un solo seme. Disposizione iniziale 'Semina' La semina viene effettuata da una qualsiasi buca non vuota di una delle due file del giocatore, che contenga almeno due semi. Il giocatore prende tutti i semi di una buca e li semina, singolarmente, in senso antiorario, nelle buche consecutive. Se l’ultimo seme cade in una buca già occupata da altri semi, la buca è svuotata e il suo contenuto seminato, compreso il seme appena deposto. Se la semina termina in una buca vuota della fila esterna la mossa è conclusa. La mossa è conclusa anche se la semina termina in una buca vuota della fila interna e la buca direttamente opposta dell'avversario è vuota. In questo caso nessuna cattura è effettuata. Se un giocatore ha tutte le proprie buche con semi singoli, tranne una che ne contiene due, chiamato mutwi (la testa), è obbligato a muovere da questa buca. 'Cattura' Se l'ultimo seme cade in una buca vuota della fila interna, e la buca di fronte dell'avversario è occupata, allora i semi dell'avversario nelle buche opposte della fila interna ed esterna vengono catturati e rimossi dal tavoliere. Quando un giocatore cattura per la prima volta, oltre alla cattura normale rimuove anche il contenuto di due altre buche avversarie. L’altro giocatore fa lo stesso quando effettua la prima cattura. Nella seconda cattura e nelle successive viene catturato il contenuto di una sola buca, oltre alla cattura normale. 'Conclusione del gioco' La disposizione iniziale dei semi e il tipo di cattura, che richiamano caratteristiche analoghe del Chisolo e del Mulabalaba, ci fanno comprendere come questo gruppo di giochi, tutti provenienti dalla Zambia, abbiano radici comuni e le piccole variazioni di regolamento o di disposizione iniziale non siano altro che quelle piccole varianti, presenti in tutti i giochi di mancala, effettuate da popolo a popolo o addirittura da villaggio a villaggio. 'Bibliografia' * Chaplin, J. H., A Note on Mancala Games in Northern Rhodesia. In: Man: The Journal of the Royal Anthropological Institute 1956; 56 (12): 168-170. * Russ, L., The Complete Mancala Games Book: How to Play the World's Oldest Board Games. Marlowe & Company, New York (USA) 2000, 102-103. 'Copyright / Licenza' ''© Alberto Bertaggia '' Under the CC by-sa 2.5 license. Category:Mancala Tradizionali